My Zombie Academia
by Hypocritical Hyper-man
Summary: The Hero society is a precarious creation, balancing on a needle point. On one end you have heroes, trying to uphold order, justice and society; On the other end you have villains, people abandoned by, or having abandoned, society. Class 1-A are heroes who dream of protecting the world they know. But can a bunch of trainees protect a world that is already dying?
1. Prologue

**Hello there everybody. This is Hypocritical Hyper-man, coming at you with a brand-new story of love! Horror! And possible groans of discomfort!**

 **So first thing first, this is my first real story that I have written in over four years, so I do not know what level my writing skills are at, though I am pretty confident in them.**

 **Second off all, for those who read my previous story,** _The Thousandth and First Human_ **, thanks for sticking around! For those who wish to read it though, I have decided to delete said story, as I was unsatisfied with it. I might rewrite it at some point, but do not hope for much, as I have other stories I want to write first.**

 **Now, just as a quick heads-up to you guys, this story will not really be a BNHA story in its tone, at least not later on. Granted, I will be trying to stick to BNHA's very hopeful tone for the first couple of chapters, but with how my story is planned out to progress... let's just say, there's a reason why this story has an M-rating, and I might pull an Edward or two... or ten.**

 **Also do beware that this story will contain spoilers up to and including the Gentle arc, so that anybody who has not watched the show... go and watch the show, it's pretty goddamn good. And then come back here for some chunky goodness that is BNHA fanfiction.**

 **Now, just to get one last kink out of the way...**

 **Boku no Hero Academia and and any and all related products belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now, without further ado, here's the prologue to ' _My Zombie Academia'._**

* * *

The engines of a cargo plane roared loudly in the clouds. The two pilots, one with a face covered in a mask, and one with patches of blackened skin across his face, looked solemn, and like they were in mourning.

The man with the blackened skin looked up, pondering something, and then turned to his copilot. "Man, I can't believe it's the old man's last flight, like ever. Fuck, if Shigaraki had told me what this whole thing was about, I would have prepared something nicer to wear." He looked to the masked man, clearly expecting a retort of some sort from him.

"Well, with what we are doing here, you can understand why he would keep it all hush-hush." The masked man answered while waving his hand in front of his face, like he was swatting away a fly. "You did make sure that all the serum was on board before we left? Shigaraki would probably rip your face off if he heard even one sample was left behind." The man gave a worried look to his partner, clearly hoping that he did in fact remember all the samples.

The patch-man snorted and looked ahead again, seemingly entertained by the comment. "Heh, don't worry. I made sure every single sample is on board and locked tight. I think the hardest part about getting them onboard was keeping Toga away from them. That crazy girl kept on singing ~blood, blood~ like it was some kind of damn festival. Gave me the creeps." The man shook, visibly disturbed by talking about the girl. He began inspecting the different consoles in front of him, clearly wishing to not talk any further about the subject matter at hand.

The man in the mask chuckled, amused by his colleague's reaction, and a smile crept onto his face. "Aw, come on now, she ain't so bad. Once you get to know her, you will see she's a real sweetheart. Me and her have played a lot of games together, like 'rob the bank' and 'kill a hero'. Oh, and that one time when we 'worked' with Overhaul, man, that was fun, though he could learn to lighten up a little." The masked man had taken his hands of the rudder while talking, adding air quotes to 'worked', insinuating that it had been anything but that. He then stood up from his seat, and began walking out the door to the hallway, muttering a quick "toilet" before closing the door behind him.

"I wonder, it should be about time for Shigaraki to drop the old man. Man, leave it up to him to think up something insane like this. I am sure glad I am not one of those sorry-ass people down there. Well, time to take a well-earned piss … maybe I should see if you really can drop a huge icecube of a plane, send it down with the old geezer, heh."

* * *

Back in the cargo haul of the plane, two men were at the end of the large room, hands covering the body and face of the one smaller one of them, and the other, much larger one having no facial features whatsoever, his face being an amalgamation of scars and broken tissue.

The smaller man looked at his phone, and then put it in his pocket, seemingly satisfied with it. "Seems it's about time, Sensei." He said, looking at the other man.

The larger man looked down at his apparent protégé, or, what could account for looking in this case. The muscles on the man's face contorted, giving off the impression that he was … smiling. "Ah, so I am finally going to learn why you decided to break me out of Tartarus, even though I made it clear that I had retired. It's unusual for you to keep something secret this long from me Shigaraki, but I trust that whatever you have planned, it is something I can be truly proud of." The large man gestured to the huge cargo boxes beside him, dwarfing even him.

Shigaraki walked over to the box that the bigger man had just gestured to. He put his hand up to what looked like a small screen, which began to give off a dull green light, as the box seemed to come to life upon being touched. The name Shigaraki Tomura showed up in a sharp digital green next to his hand, after which one side of the box began to slowly lift itself, showing of racks of vials filled with a dark red liquid. Shigaraki reached in and grabbed one of the vials, pulling out an injection needle which he began filling with the liquid from the vial. He turned to the other man, mania and pure cunning evil glinting in his eyes.

Shigaraki then stretched out his arms in the direction of the larger man like a preacher. "All for One. The greatest villain to have ever lived. The one who fought All Might, twice, and forced him to reveal how _weak_ he really was, and how _weak_ the society that relied on him was. The one who set the stage for the world to crumble, but never got to make it fall."

Shigaraki began walking to his left, but quickly stopped, suddenly snapping his head towards All for One. A look of hate came over him, twisting what could be seen of his face behind the hand into a devilish sight. "They wanted you to disappear quietly, to be forgotten. Like those damn vigilantes, they wanted to sweep you under the rug, tell themselves it was game-over, that the good guys had won." The devilish look disappeared on Shigaraki's face, only to be replaced by a grin beginning to spread across his face, which seemed to be reflected in his master.

The air was palpable with the tension, like the two men themselves commanded the very air around them to shake with excitement. Shigaraki, who was physically shaking himself at this point, gestured wildly with his arms, "Well, I think we should have a sequel though, one where those cracks you made, begin rotting and spreading. And you will be the one to start it all, though you sadly won't be around to become the main boss." Shigaraki began walking towards his mentor, injection needle in his right hand.

"Hoh, this does indeed sound grand. Breaking the foundation of the world, rotting it away? If what you have planned truly works, I could ask for no better farewell present, as that is what I am guessing that liquid is for?" All for One pointed at the needle, clearly bemused by this newest plan his protégé had concocted.

"Yes, that is exactly what it is. I will inject this liquid into you, and you will begin to see … changes happening to your body. Given it is you sensei, I would presume that it will not react to you as it did to the other … 'subjects'." A sad look began spreading across Shigaraki's face. He stopped just a few short steps from his master, and a glimmer of some kind of struggle in Shigaraki showed itself, but was quickly quashed, as he took the last few steps over to his mentor. "I find it sad you won't be there to teach me anymore sensei, but I do guess now the student really will surpass the master."

Shigaraki then took the needle, and tried jamming it into All for One's neck, clearly struggling with the height difference. "Though not in all things I see. Sensei, would you be so kind as to bend down, the injection would be best injected in your neck area."

"Why of course. Sometimes it is the duty of the master to indulge the student when he does something exceptional." All for One said as he began bending forward, letting the smaller Shigaraki get a clear angle to his neck.

Shigaraki then stabbed the needle into All for One's neck, pressing down on it and injecting the red liquid into All for One's body. The veins around the area of the injection began turning a dark red, as All for One began laughing. "Hahaha, so this is what you have made. Why, you most certainly have surpassed when I expected you to do something like this. I am guessing that I have a maximum amount of say … a couple of hours left, before this stuff kills me?"

"Yes, but that will be plenty of time to have you be where we need you to be. There is a parachute set aside for you, which I would ask that you put on, and then jump out in about…" Shigaraki once again looked at his phone, and then put it away again. "One minute, after which you will land near a village. Do please wait as the serum then takes its effect. Anything after that is wild game, as neither I nor you for that matter will know what happens exactly, only that the stage will have been set for this society to have a game-over. And sensei … hope you enjoy the bonus stats."

"Of course. I will make sure to fully enjoy this last gift from my most precious student." All for One picked up the parachute that was located up against one of the sidewalls of the plane, and proceeded to put it on. He then walked, slowly, but as though every step carried the authority of a god. As he stepped in front of a door in the side of the plane, he reached out his hand and grabbed the handle. He pressed down firmly on the handle, and opened the door, as the air drag immediately began ruffling his clothes, but he stood there, as still as a rock. He turned his head towards Shigaraki, and though he did not have eyes, it was as though he was drilling right through Shigaraki. "And please, do give my 'regards' to All Might and your rival Deku."

Those were the last words All for One said, as he the next moment jumped out the plane, and disappeared in the clouds as the cargo plane sped away towards a dark horizon.

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's all she wrote. Hope you enjoyed that prologue, as we will now move over to our real protagonist, Cinnamon roll-man... AKA Izuku Midoriya and his class as they begin to find out just what Shigaraki has planned. Hope you put on your seatbelts, cause this one is going to be fun... for me, mostly me.**

 **Also do please leave reviews. I will write this story no matter if people review or not, but taking two minutes out of your day to tell me if you liked the story, felt that something i did was good, or telling me what I could do better, always motivates me a lot in writing this story. Trust me, seeing you guys actually taking a stance on my stories, and telling me what you think, always makes me enjoy writing this that much more.**


	2. Apple Pies and Dangerous Mamas

**Hello there everybody! Hypocritical Hyper-man here, smacking another chapter unto the tantalizing and exciting story that is 'My Zombie Academia'**

 **Now as you probably remember, I said I would not upload regularly... Well, I had most of this chapter already written, and have been doing really well in writing the next part, so I though i would give you guys an early... Christmas present? Valentine's Gift?...**

 **Bribe?**

 **Whatever it is, this means that i get to upload this part earlier, meaning I get to write more earlier, and you all get to read... earlier. A win-win for us all, as I really do enjoy writing this story.**

 **And also, the next three chapters of this story are what I would call a 'semi-prologue', so do know this story will be quite slow at the start. Though it will indeed pick up after, so strap in when you do get there.**

 **Now that I have given you what information i need to tell you, let's get that little thing out of the way.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia and any and all related products belong to their respective owners.**

 **And so, welcome to the next chapter of 'My Zombie Academia'.**

* * *

Eri could hear a noise. It was pretty distant, not something she could really focus on at the moment, but it was definitely there. She didn't really like the noise, as she was just having the most pleasant dream. She couldn't really remember what the dream was about, but she thought it might have been about apples. Either that or one about daddy and mommy. Whatever the dream was about, she was not about to just forgive whoever dared interrupt her in her most pleasant of pastimes. Slowly, with forced reluctance, did she pull herself out of the void that was sleep, and began to acknowledge the information her senses were giving her.

The first thing she felt was how snug she was. Something, or _some things_ , were clearly mushed around her. She could feel her head leaning against what seemed like… a chest? And whoever's chest this was, it felt _really_ comfortable to just lie against it. Her brain neurons then finally fired off, and she remembered who this chest belonged to.

Daddy. Realizing who she was leaning her head against, the levels of comfort Eri was feeling increased exponentially. She even felt inclined to just forgive and forget whoever was making those noises… almost.

Eri then felt a slight shift behind her, followed by a groan of protest from daddy, who seemed to have wrapped his hands around somebody lying behind her, and refused to let said person move from their spot. And if Eri's half working brain could figure out at least something right now, it would be who the person was that daddy was holding right now.

Another groan of protest, this time from the person behind Eri, and a subsequent pair of arms tightening around Eri that she had failed to notice until now, confirmed her suspicions. That was definitely mommy, and any thoughts of enacting sweet, sweet apple revenge on whoever had awakened her had gone straight out the window with that realization.

Having decided that staying snugly in place between her parents was more important than anything else, Eri moved her body to better snuggle into them. This however seemed to have had the adverse effect of making both her parents groan in apparent displeasure at having their sleep disturbed, and move so that they could better entrap Eri between them.

Eri didn't feel like this was such a bad development, not at all.

And so Eri fell back into a sweet slumber, whatever noise that had disturbed her not reaching the young girl anymore.

* * *

The first thing Izuku could feel when he woke up was the clear indication that something was poking him in the chest. The second thing was the fact that the rays of the sun were stinging in his eyes, telling him it was pretty late in the morning. Being an early riser, it was weird for him to sleep in like this, but he would wager that Eri and Ochako would be responsible for this change in routine. And as he began opening his eyes to welcome in this new day, he looked down and confirmed that, yes; he had indeed won that wager, if only with himself.

Lying against him was Eri, his daughter in all but blood. She seemed pretty content, laying against him and using his chest as a pillow, a little smile plastered on her face. She seemed to have been the one to wake him, as the thing poking him in the chest turned out to be her horn, however small it was at the moment.

Squished right up against Eri's back was the other main culprit of Izuku's tardiness, Ochako Uraraka. She seemed to have also been woken by Eri's little movements to snuggle in closer, as his clear green eyes met her brown hazelnut ones immediately upon him looking up at her. She had had a small smile on her face, which broke into a big grin when they locked eyes with one another. Ochako then proceeded to _somehow_ move her hand up to her mouth without waking Eri, quieting Izuku in the universal sign of "we should be quiet right now".

Izuku understood what the intention of her shushing him was, and they both snuggled in closer, lowering their heads to look at their little white-haired treasure, both just… relishing the moment of their little family being so close like this and wishing for it to last forever.

This however was not to last, as they soon afterwards her the sound of a camera shutter, and looked to up to see… Mina Ashido with her phone out, big grin on her face as she took god knows how many pictures of the three.

This, of course, immediately prompted both of them to turn tomato-red. If it was not for the fact that they would not dare wake up their little angel from her sleep, they would have probably jumped, sound levels of them both rising correspondingly. This did not stop the purple-skinned hero from speaking herself though.

"You guys are just adorable! I come down to the common room, and the first thing I see are you three laying there! Oh my god, I am so gonna send these pics to everybody in the class!"

"Go-good morning Mina, um, could you maybe, try and keep your voice low, p-please? A-also pleasedonotsendthosepicturesthatwouldbereallyembarassing!"

Izuku looked ready to explode at the moment, with his face having turned an even deeper shade of red, followed by Ochako, who was clearly not lacking in the blood department.

"Awww, come on, the green tea foundation needs new propaganda to keep up morale, and this would be just the thing. Also I already sent them as soon as I took them, so I salute you two lovebirds and your noble sacrifice to the cause! Now, Izuku-style salute!" After which Ashido promptly made a mock salute at the pair, face scrunched up like one of Izuku's 'ugly' faces.

"Is that really how I always look when Ochako or Eri are too bright? I will need to work on that. It won't be okay if I accidentally show this face instead of a smile-"

Izuku was promptly stopped before his thoughts-turned-mumbles could escalate by a tap to his head, and looked over to see Ochako looking angrily at him, then pointing downwards at Eri, indicating that they should still try and be quiet.

But it seemed as though Eri had woken up at some point, either by Mina's teasing or his own mumbling, as she was slowly opening her eyes, grogginess from just waking up still clearly visible in how she looked around.

"Mommy. Daddy. Pwease don't move yeet, I whant to sleep shome moooooore" asked Eri very slurred, prompting Mina to coo at her while a smile threatened to break out on Ochao's face. Izuku couldn't help scrunching up his face as Eri seemed to turn up the brightness of the room to ludicrous levels, and swore that he would forever protect _that smile_.

Eri then buried her face into Izuku's chest even further, making the green-haired teenager wince in pain as Eri's horn dug into his skin.

Izuku tried, and succeeded in keeping a yelp of pain inside his mouth, and decided that he was most definitely awake now, and that Eri should probably wake up too, before she poked a hole in his chest to imitate the one All Might had.

He moved his hands under Eri's arms, and lifted her up and away from him. Eri though, did not seem to want to wake up, as she began reaching out with her arms for Izuku, eyes closed and a whine escaping from her mouth.

"Noooooo, I want to snuggle more! Give me back my pillooooow."

Ochako meanwhile had positioned herself to Eri's side after having to move from Izuku's maneuver, and took Eri from Izuku's hands, putting the young girl's head on her shoulder, one hand below her legs and one drawing circles on her back, supporting and trying to soothe the slightly grumpy morning-Eri.

"Eri, honey, I know you want to sleep some more, but we have to wake up now. We already slept really late, and you did promise we wouldn't sleep the entire day."

Eri's face turned into a slight pout, as she seemed still not pleased with the situation.

"But we were sleeping so well together!" She exclaimed, as she moved her face back to look her mother directly in the eyes, a small pout visible.

"I know honey, and we will get to sleep together again tonight…" A comment that made Mina snicker quite a bit and look at Izuku with a teasing look that seemed to say 'well aren't you lucky', which in turn made Izuku's face turn tomato-red again, after having nearly succeeded in removing the damn color from his face.

"But right now we have get up, else Izuku won't make some of his apple pie for us!"

"What?!" Izuku eyes turned wide, as this was the first he had heard of him having to make apple pie! This seemed to have the same effect on Eri, whose own eyes expanded too, though these were shining with excitement and not dread as her father's did.

"Really! You are going to make apple pie! Yay, I love you daddy!" And all sleep seemed to have disappeared from the little white-haired girl, as she gave Izuku the biggest smile she could muster, making Izuku's face once again scrunche up. Izuku though, did not fail to notice his face developing into what could probably be described as way overdue avocado this time, and quickly tried to unclench his muscles, as he slipped into mumble-mode again.

"I really need to work on that face, it's happened twice already in less than five minutes. Argh! But it is Eri! How could I resist her! I guess this is just something I will have to live with. But maybe if I…"

"Izuuuuu. Earth to Izu, this is Ochako command, requesting verbal communications…" Ochako waved her arm in front of Izuku, but to no avail, as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts again.

" _I guess Eri has a second quirk aimed at disarming Izuku."_ Ochako thought to herself, chuckling at the situation. _"But we really do need to get out of the couch before any more people show…"_

"DEKU!"

" _Oh no."_

It seemed as though the number one explosive hero had woken up, and he did not seem in a good mood as he walked down the stairs.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU F…" Katsuki stopped himself midsentence, as he looked down to see Izuku and Ochako, Izuku seemingly frazzled from being dragged out of his mumbling by Katsuki, sitting in one of the common room couches, blankets scattered on said couch, with an excited Eri looking back up at him.

" _Ah fuck, those goody-two-shoes probably promised her something with apples, else she wouldn't be this hyper. They are going to spoil her too much, the idiots."_

Instantly, Bakugou Katsuki seemed to deflate, all anger escaping him. Or, well, as much anger as Katsuki could let go. He didn't really find it pleasant being angry around Eri, as she seemed to always get really scared of him when he was in his more… foul moods. And he did not want to scare the child first thing in the morning.

"What did you promise her?"

Izuku seemed to not process Katsuki's question immediately, as he just stared at him, having been worried he would begin being violent and aggressive in front of Eri. He quickly snapped out of it though, and gave a delayed response to Katsuki's question after checking with himself if he heard it right.

"A-apple pie. I… we promised Eri to make an apple pie." Izuku said as he pointed to Ochako, a slight blush on his face.

"Yup! And we are going to make the best apple pie, right Eri?" Ochako exclaimed as she grabbed the young girl by her hands.

"Yeah mommy! The best!" Eri then lifted their hands up as high as she could, a big smile on her face.

Ochako and Eri seemed really excited to make that apple pie now, and Izuku could feel how their enthusiasm was slowly infecting him. Katsuki grunted at the two, and then turned his face to Izuku.

"Give me a slice when you are done."

"Uh, s-sure Kacchan! I'll save one for you!" Some spunk had seemingly returned to Izuku, as he answered Katsuki much more earnestly and energetically than before.

"Good, and you better remember it." Katsuki added with a slight growl, making sure that Izuku would save a piece for him, else he face the wrath of an explosive hero who had been denied his apple pie.

Because nobody denies Bakugou Katsuki his apple pie. Nobody. Maybe expect Eri, though he would die before he admitted that to anyone.

"Oh, and save one for piece for me too! You ain't getting out of giving Mr. Permanent Scowl some and not anything to me! Except if you wish for me to spread the rest of these pictures, ~kekeke~" Mina added, a rather mischievous look having spread across her face as she laughed villainously at the two hapless heroes, who both seemed to, once again, turn red as they both yelled at Mina in a panicked voice.

"NO, PLEASE, DO NOT SPREAD THE REST OF THEM, WE BEG OF YOU!"

This seemed however to annoy the explosive hero, who had walked out into the kitchen to get some breakfast, as a loud yell came from his direction.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HAVING TO DEAL WITH LIVING WITH YOU, AT LEAST BE QUIET! AND TURN OFF THAT DA… THAT T.V! YOU PROBABLY FORGOT TO EVEN TURN IT OFF LAST NIGHT!"

"YES, LORD EXPLOSION!"

* * *

Thus, it was that Eri had gone out shopping with her parents, happily swinging from between their arms.

"~Apple pie, apple pie, we are making apple pie~" could be heard coming from the little girl, though her parents seemed more deflated, probably because they had to deal with having given Mina more blackmail. In fact, it seemed as though the spirits of the two were leaving their body. A defeated voice came out of Ochako, as she spoke to her companion.

"Izuku, next time we sleep on the couch, we tie Mina to her bed so she can't do anything harmful like that again."

A voice, sounding just as broken, came out of the boy at her side. "I agree. She is too dangerous to leave running free. But we will have to remember to use something acid-resistant."

"Maybe the League of Villains has something we can use against her. They must have developed some kind of method to counteract her quirk since USJ."

"I agree. We should try and contact them as soon as possible. She must be stopped before harm comes to another person."

Ochako then raised her hand in a tired-looking gesture, a half-hearted 'plus ultra!' escaping her lips, with a just as half-hearted answer from Izuku. This prompted Eri to look up at her parents with a quizzical look. "Daddy, mommy, who do you sound like grandpa Toshi after a lecture by Ms. Chi?"

Izuku and Ochako couldn't help snickering a bit at that comment, however dead they felt, as they could do nothing but agree with their little daughter's opinion on how they sounded. Ochako then let go of Eri's hand and bent down on her knees to be on eye-level with her. "That's because aunty Mina was teasing mommy and daddy a lot, so we just got a little tired, that's all." Ochako gave a thumps up as she continued. "But don't worry, that won't stop us from making that pie, as seeing you smile gives us all the energy we need!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"And daddy too?" Eri asked, as she turned her head towards Izuku, eyes shining with hope.

Izuku gave Eri his biggest smile, as he bent down on his knees too, one hand moving up to rustle his daughters hair. "Daddy too, sweetie. I could probably pluck all the apples in the world for you if you wanted me too, I would have that much energy" he continued to rustle her hair, tiny hands coming up to hold his large calloused one, a giggle escaping the little girl.

"Daddy, that's just silly, I can't eat that many apples. And everybody else should have apples too, not just me."

"Hmmm, good point. And that's also very nice of you, wanting to share." A proud smile appearing on both Izuku's and Ochako's faces, knowing their daughter would be so selfless as to not keep her favorite food for herself.

"Now, how about we get those apples? That pie won't make itself!" Izuku said as he stood up again, grabbing Eri's hand, Ochako taking Eri's other hand in hers.

"Aye, aye captain!" "Yes daddy!"

* * *

Izuku, Ochako and Eri were all staring though the glass pane of the oven, as a pie was slowly baking in it. Suddenly, a loud ringing sounded out, and the two heroes quickly opened the oven, grabbing the pie and taking it out to place on the stove.

"Aaand done! One apple pie baked, now it just needs to rest for a bit, so that we don't burn ourselves, okay Eri?" Izuku looked down on Eri, her eyes already glistening and a small line of drool starting to form from her mouth. A small chuckle came from Ochako, as she found the sight of their little white-haired girl so entranced quite amusing.

"I don't think she is listening to you."

"Somehow, I think the same." Izuku smirked, as it was clear Eri was lost in her own little world staring at the apple pie. Eri for her part thought this was one of the most wonderful things she had ever seen, even though they had made this exact pie several times. She swore then and there that she would repay her parents back thousand fold for every apple pie they made her, even if it would take her entire life to do that.

* * *

"God, this pie is godly!" exclaimed Mina, as she took another bite of her prize. "Screw this whole hero thing, you two should just open a pastry shop! If you do, you will have me as your loyal pastry-slave for all eternity!"

The remark seemed to be pretty effective on the heroic pastry-duo, as Ochako gained a big grin and a blush on her face, while Izuku turned full red and began waving his arms in front of his wave.

"Thanks, we tried hard on this, plus all the practice making food for Eri has made us pretty handy in a kitchen."

"Y-yeah, we w-want to make the best for her. A-also you are way too good of a hero to be a p-pastry-slave!" This seemed to spawn a smirk on Mina's face, as she leaned unto the table, head resting on one of her hands.

"Aw, you're making me blush. Careful with those compliments though, I might just fall for you."

Both Ochako and Izuku spit out their pie at hearing this, with Izuku seemingly short-circuiting as his eyes seemed to turn completely blue, weird robotic noises not too different from a certain old computer program coming out of the poor boy.

Ochako though seemed to quickly get her bearings, as she turned to Mina, the competitive aura she gained training under Gunhead coming out.

"Target acquired. Commencing elimination of threat #1." came out of her in monotone, as she got into her battle stance.

"Hey, hey! It was just a joke, a joke! Please don't kill me!" Mina exclaimed as she waved her hands in front of her defensively, standing up and backing away from the table, and more importantly, Ochako.

…

"Eliminating target."

"KYAAAH! SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEE!"

* * *

Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes. He had sat in his room, checking to make sure he had done all his homework, when he had heard a loud crash coming from the common room. He had then opened the door, and moved to the common room to see what the hell was happening, Kirishima and Iida apparently having gotten the same idea, as the only other inhabitants in the dorm at the moment.

There he witnessed what could only be described as a battlefield, and a terrible one at that. One of the tables had seemingly been broken in half, sizzling acid covering the crack. A couch had somehow been turned upside down. Several chairs were flying in the air, with one of them… _lodged_ into wall. And in the middle of this sat Mina, covering in the fetal position, clearly traumatized.

But the worst thing was the creature standing over her.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that thing!" Could be heard from Kirishima, who seemed to instinctually harden, clearly as terrified of this… thing as Katsuki.

"I do not presume to know, but we must endeavor to secure it and ensure our fellow classmates are kept safe, as that would be the only proper conduct of a h-hero." Iida stuttered, the class representative clearly unnerved as well by what he was seeing.

The creature in question was Ochako, no doubt about that, but something about her… terrified them. This was not the normal happy-go-lucky Ochako they knew, no, this was something on a whole other level. This was an Ochako that seemed ready to _kill_. And they did not know if they had the ability to stop her.

Luckily it did not seem as if they had to, as they spotted a small bundle of white running towards Ochako. They quickly recognized the small bundle to be Eri, who latched on to Ochako legs.

"Mommy, stop! Please don't hurt aunty Mina, she didn't mean it!" Eri cried out while doing her best to hold on to the gravity-hero.

Ochako slowly turned her head down towards the little bundle, and recognition seemed to flood into her eyes when she laid them upon Eri. Slowly, it seemed as though the aura was sucked into Ochako, leaving the innocent girl they all knew.

"Oh, hi Eri, what happened? It seems I blanked out for a second there." A smile crossing Ochako's face as she talked. She then looked up to scan the room, gasping at the destruction around her. "Oh my god, what happened here?!" She kept looking around, her eyes landing on Mina.

"Mina! Are you okay?! Did anybody hurt you?!" Ochako raced over to her purple-skinned friend, worry having replaced the shock.

Mina though, did not seem as though she could answer properly at the moment, her tongue hanging oddly out of her mouth. "I shaw a monster. It was really scawy. Did you see where it went Ochako? It looked a lot like you."

"It looked like me?! It must have been somebody from the League of Villains. Don't worry Mina, I am here!" Ochako yelled as she shot a hand up towards the sky.

Iida was about to say something to clarify who the monster had been, when he noticed movement over at the tipped over couch. Soon afterwards, a mop of green hair popped up, followed by the face of a horrified Izuku.

"Is it over?" He asked, looking over at the three boys. Hope clearly shone brightly in his eyes, but just as strongly was the fear of death evident in them.

Iida was over at Izuku in a flash, clearly worried for one of his best friends. He was soon followed by Katsuki and Kirishima "Yes my friend, it seems as though the threat has dissipated. I must ask though, are you fine? It must have been horrible to be stuck in the middle of this… carnage." Iida put a hand on Izuku's shoulder, the other one raised clenched, as the speedster's face clearly showed the regret he felt at not being there for his friend.

"I-I think I will be fine, but I am not so sure about Mina. She was the one to take the brunt of Ochako's…" As soon as he mentioned Ochako's name, Katsuki moved a hand up to his face, shushing him.

"Shhhh. Do you want to get us killed idiot?! I don't know why she was like that, but it seems as though she doesn't remember. And I am not taking any-fucking-chances in bringing it up with her. Understood?" Izuku nodded frantically. Katsuki then looked around at the three boys. "Good, now, I want all of you assholes to promise me that we will never fucking bring this up around gravity-girl, ever!"

A nod was all Katsuki got from the others, but that was all he needed to know that they would all most likely take this with them to the grave.

"Never bring up what?" Was all the guys heard as a shiver ran down their spines. They slowly turned around to see Ochako standing right behind them, a smile on her face, as Izuku quickly jumped in front of the others, one hand coming up to scratch his neck.

"N-nothing Ochako, just some guy stuff, you know, not something you would be i-interested in!" He quickly remarked, eyes looking fervently into Ochako's as she starred back at him with a quizzical look

Ochako then brought a hand up to rub her chin. "Hmmmm… Okay! You guys need your secrets too!" Ochako's face turned into a huge grin, thumbs up aimed towards the group. Simultaneously the guys all breathed out a sigh they did not know they had been holding on to. Izuku then looked down as he felt a tug on his pants, spotting Eri looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Daddy, are you okay now?" Izuku could only guffaw as he picked up Eri in his arms. Of course she would be the one to calm him down again.

"Yes sweetie, I am okay now." He then leaned closer to Eri's ear, whispering. "And it was really brave of you to stop mommy like that. Though I think we are going to keep mommy's little outburst a secret from her, okay?"

"Thanks daddy. And okay, I will not tell her. I promise." Eri whispered back, determined eyes looking into Izuku's.

* * *

Later, as the rest of the class either came back from visiting family or being out in the city, did Izuku and Iida explain what had transpired in the dorm, and explained to them that they should keep quiet about this around Ochako, else they trigger a relapse.

Thus the rest of the day passed with class 1-A being extra careful around Ochako, who wondered why everybody was acting so polite and friendly around her, more so than usual.

As evening then came around, Izuku, Ochako and Eri were sitting and eating dinner before the TV, the rest of the class sitting in the different couches, beanbags and chairs in the common room as they watched the news.

None of them knew that this was however to be some of the last days any of them would be able to watch the news in the tranquility that was class 1-A like this, as they watched an excited looking reporter coming on screen to deliver the news.

* * *

 **And so we have gone though a whole chapter of pure fluff in a story categorized as horror/romance... Apparently I need to watch some more horror shows...**

 **Nah, fuck that noise, I scream harder than an opera-singer if I so much as hear a whisper behind my ear.**

 **But on another note, this was a really interesting chapter to write, as I have never written anything this long before. Hopefully I can continue to do this in the future, as it is quite fun. Though do be warned, the fluff will definitely take a step back in future chapters. It won't disappear completely though.**

 **Now, as is the customary thing to do here as an author, I would love to hear your guys opinions on the story, so if you want, please do leave a review.**

 **And lastly, do have a great day!**


	3. Earphone Jacks and Dark Clouds

**Hello there readers, and welcome to the second chapter in the wonderful tale that is 'My Zombie Academia'.**

 **As I said in my previous chapter, it was a really interesting thing to write, as I have never written anything so long... so of course I end up making this chapter even longer...**

 **Why am I doing this to myself?**

 **Well anyway, there is not really much to add to the start of this chapter, so I guess you can all just quickly get around to enjoying the next part of class 1-A's adventures.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia and any and all related products belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to the 6 o'clock news. I am your host, Misogi Kumagawa. As of this evening, the National Diet has decided to increase the amount of military ships in the Japanese Sea, as to support the coast guard in apprehending as many illegal smuggler ships and stopping as many cargo ships from transporting refugees from the Asian main continent to Japan. Different heroic institutions have also agreed to lend their aid to these efforts, believing that the safety of both Japanese and foreign civilians must come first."

The news anchor then paused, looking over to the side as if he wanted to confirm something. He then pointed down to the paper, asking if they really were green lit to announce what he had just read. The class of 1-A all leaned closer, trying to see if they could discern what another voice on the program was saying to the news anchor.

"What do you think he's going to say?" asked Sero, one hand coming up to rub his chin.

"Maybe they will talk about those rumours of that new virus spreading in China." Kirishima pointed casually at Sero with his fork, leaning back in his chair.

"A new virus in China?" Ojiro asked, seemingly in the middle of doing pull-ups with his tail from a railing Momo had created for him earlier. The other students had found it amusing to see the their tailed classmate hanging upside down in the common room.

Iida turned towards Ojiro, hands already moving back and forth in the robot like manner that the rest of 1-A had gotten used to by now. "Yes, it seems as though there are rumours of a viral outbreak in China, but these claims have been neither confirmed nor denied. But so far it seems it is all based on probable hearsay and slander. We would all do well to focus on the problems at hand here in Japan. I am sure that whatever is happening in China is being taken care of by the heroes over there."

"But you have been listening to those rumours, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned him, clearly not buying his claimed disinterest in the situation.

This caught Iida off-guard, whose face turned a slight red as his robotical movements became faster and more rigid. "I-I have done no such thing! I have merely been listening to others speak of the matter at hand, and come to m-my own conclusions on the subject!" Iida then turned around, seemingly too embarrassed to look at his classmates, as he stiffly stood with his arms at his side. Tsu though jumped up from her spot on the couch and sprang over to Iida's side, head cocked slightly to the side as she looked questioningly at the speedster hero.

"So you have, ribbit." She stated more than questioned, her eyes drilling into Iida's head, who seemed to turn into stone at this point. This lasted for a whole ten seconds, the rest of the class staring at the two, after which Iida seemed to deflate as a tired sigh escaped him, though the blush did linger.

"Yes, I have. I do also believe that it is a hero's duty to stick his nose into business he is not supposed to. Midoriya taught me that." The last part he whispered so low that only Tsu managed to pick up on it.

The edges of frog-girl's lips twitched slightly, as she looked up at Iida. "Ribbit. You really should try and be more honest with yourself." This seemed to make the blush grow in size on Iida's face, as he pulled a hand up to cover it.

"I am not sure I could do that as of yet… I have great respect for your ability to be so honest though." Iida's eyes taking a bit of a shine to them as he looked to Tsu at his side, the smile on her face expanding just enough to be noticeable.

"I appreciate that."

"Hey you two flipping lovebirds, I think they are going to say something more on the news, so break it up already!" Katsuki, apparently having had enough of Iida and Tsu having their own private discussion, yelled at the two as he sent a glare in their direction.

"Why I have never! You will retract that statement immediately! Spreading false rumours is not welcome in this class environment!" Iida marched over to Katsuki, all nervousness having abandoned him as he returned to his school representative persona, arm waving up and down robotically once more as he began yelling at the explosive hero.

Tsu though, having apparently predicted the development, hopped in front of Iida, one hand moving up to push against his abdomen. "Please, do calm down, ribbit. Angering Bakugou would not help. Besides, he is only saying it to get to you." Tsu looked up at Iida, eyes serious as she stood there, not moving an inch. Iida's eyes clearly showed the conflict in him between acting as a proper class representative or letting the rude remark go.

Once again, it seemed as though Tsu had gotten through to him, as another tired sigh escaped him. "Okay. I will let the comment slide this time. But I will ask of you Bakugou, to refrain from making such crude remarks towards your fellow classmates in the future."

"Bite me" Bakugou grinned at Iida, taunting the speedster as a hand moved up to make a couple of small explosions. "Or do you want to take this outside?"

Iida's eyes flared up, but as he took a step forward, he felt Tsu apply a bit more pressure on his abdomen, as she looked up at him with a blank stare, though he thought he noticed a flicker of annoyance in them. "Let it go, ribbit."

For the third time that evening, a tired sigh escaped Iida. "Okay, I will." was all he said, as he gently removed Tsu's hand from his belly, looking straight into her eyes. Satisfied with his answer, Tsu jumped to the side, following Iida as they both sat down on an empty couch. Denki then picked up the remote for the TV, looking at the rest of the class.

"Okay, I will replay the news section, since none of you probably heard what he said." Denki explained as he tapped on the remote, bringing up the menu to restart the broadcast, setting it to start at the point where the news anchor continued on about the story.

"These actions by the government have been enacted after China lifted the information block on the rumours surrounding the new viral outbreak, where the Chinese government confirmed that the outbreak was indeed real. Information released by the Chinese government describes the virus as extremely contagious, with the infected seemingly turning rabid and attacking non-infected. Questions are already arising as to the Chinese government's 180 degree turn decision on informing other nations about the viral outbreak, but it is speculated that it is because the outbreak has grown so much that the Chinese government has lost the capability of containing it. We will continue to follow the case and bring you more news on the situation as it develops. This has been the 6 o'clock news, wishing you all a good evening." The screen then flickered for a millisecond as it returned to the live broadcast, showcasing the news anchor running around with giant Philips screws in his hands on what seemed like a children's show.

"I hope when they mean attacking non-infected, they mean attacking them in… that way." Mineta drooled as he wandered into his own world, entertaining some perverted ideas that the rest of class clearly did not want to know, maybe with the exception of Denki. The electrical hero was actually walking over to Mineta, but was stopped by a certain jackphone-eared girl twisting one of her jacks around Denki's neck, choking him.

Denki then prompty fell on the floor, as Kyoka tightened the hold she had on the poor guy. Gurgling noises could be heard coming from him, as he desperately reached out for Mineta, begging him to save him. Mineta though decided to slowly skulk away, as the frightened grape hero faced Denki while holding his hands up as if he was praying.

"Trai…tor… guh." Was the last thing the class heard from Denki, as the lack of oxygen deprived him of consciousness, the electrical hero slumping unto the ground as his spirit seemingly began leaving his body, a look of peace on his face.

"Sorry bro, but I can't die a vi…" Was all that was heard from Mineta, as Kyoka disappeared from everybody's view, only to reappear behind the poor boy, a look of murder reminiscent of Ochako's on her face.

"Now, you weren't gonna die a what now?" asked Kyoka, a smile spreading on her face to reveal teeth that seemed like they would rip the boy to pieces, her eyes having turned pure white as though a demon had possessed her.

…

"Mommy." was all Mineta could cry out, before two earphone jacks flew forward, stabbing into the sides of his head, his arms going limp at his side as he too lost consciousness. Kyoka then lifted him up into the air, carrying him over and putting him in a cardboard box that Mina pulled out from under her couch, which Kyoka then closed and taped over several times. She then turned her head to glare at Iida.

"Paper. Pencil." was all she said, as the class all stiffened.

"YES!" yelled Iida as he presented her with aforementioned items, trying to stand as still as a statue, but being betrayed by his legs shaking so much it seemed as if Iida was vibrating.

" _I am going to die one day in this class"_ thought Iida, having had a brush with death twice in the same day.

Kyoka then wrote something on the paper and plastered it on the box, taking it outside and placing it beside the mailbox, poking some holes in the side, after which she made a satisfied 'humph' and walked past the rest of the class, picking up Denki on the way as she walked up the stair to the girls' bedrooms.

The rest of the class, minus one explosive Katsuki, curious as to what she had written, all crowded around the box, with Kirishima reading the text out loud.

"Faulty product. Return to sender?" he said looking confused at the rest of 1-A.

"Man, remind me to never mess with that girl again." Mina shivered as she pulled her hands around her body. The rest of 1-A all nodded at the comment, not wanting to be the next person on Kyoka's shitlist.

"I have seen a new darkness today, one that may exceed mine own." Fumikage commented, Dark Shadow having hidden himself under his cape.

"Yeah boss, that girl is scary." It quipped, before turning silent.

1-A then stood there in silence, no one daring to rescue Mineta, as the fear of Kyoka's wrath if they did so outweighed their want to rescue their classmate. The wind blew a couple of leaves past the box, as Sero then quietly put his hands together as if in prayer. The rest of the class then followed suit, as they all gave a silent prayer for the poor soul that had been Minoru Mineta, may he rest in peace.

Rikido then clapped his hands together as he turned to the rest of the class, a smile forming on his face. "Well people, I think that having survived Kyoka's rampage, we all deserve a treat. I will make some dangos, so if some of you could help me out, we can have them done pretty soon!" Most of the class cheered that decision, with Iida giving a pensive look before agreeing to it, citing that sometimes the mental health of the class was more important than the rules, the class having all but forgotten the unfortunate soul they had just prayed for.

* * *

The next couple of days passed uneventfully, as the class continued their studies with their homeroom teacher, Aizawa, who dryly commented on the fact that Mineta seemed exhausted the day after Kyoka's attacks on him, making the poor grape-hero sink into himself as tears bordered on the edge of his eyes, all the while whispering that, "earphones are not supposed to do that."

* * *

An evening several days later, Izuku, Ochako and Eri, this time being joined by Tsuyu and Inko, were once again sitting eating dinner in front of the TV.

"Mom, you really didn't need to come all the way here to take care of Eri. All Might could have taken care of her." Izuku said after having taken a bite.

"Nonsense. You all need to be at your classes, and Mr. Yagi also needs to take care of his classes with you guys. It's only natural I would come here to take care of Eri." Inko then turned to smile at Eri, who returned the gesture in kind, mouth filled with food making it a bit challenging though. "Besides, Eri is such a sweet child, aren't you dear?"

Eri swallowed the food in her mouth, and then shyly looked down, a blush appearing on her face. "Well, everybody is so nice to me, so I just want to do the same. Also mommy and daddy would be angry if I acted bad."

Eri was then scooped up by Ochako as the gravity girl cooed at her. "Aw sweetie, we would never be angry at you. You are the sweetest thing that ever happened to us, we could never get mad." Ochako then proceeded to rub her cheek against Eri's, as she turned from speaking to just making bubbly noises while laughing with the little girl.

This apparently had the effect of unleashing Inko's infamous tearducts, a she turned to Izuku while trying to dry her eyes with a cloth. "Izukuuu, why did you bring such sweet people into our family? Your dad will be so proud when he comes baaack!" Tsuyu leaned over to the emotional woman, putting a hand on her shoulder, as Inko attempted to flood the dorm with her tears.

"Ms. Midoriya, as much as I can understand your crying, we should try and not flood the dorm, ribbit."

Inko looked over the the froggy hero, sniffing as she tried to control her emotions. "Yes, I am sorry dear. I am just so happy that my son has gotten such a wonderful familyyy." She cried as her emotions seemed to overtake her once again. This time Tsuyu was prepared though, as she took up a cloth to dry at the older lady's eyes. Meanwhile Izuku was sitting and scratching his neck, embarrassed by his mom's comments.

"Y-yeah mom. I am really happy too." He then moved to take Eri from Ochako, and placed Eri in his lap as she leaned her head back into Izuku, a massive smile on her face as she hummed to herself. "And honestly, Eri is one of the best things to happen to me. I can't imagine my life without her anymore." He said as he moved a hand up to ruffle Eri's hair, earning a giggle from the little girl.

A blush had crept itself up unto Izuku's face at this point, and as he finished his comment, he turned his face to look at Ochako, his blush expanding to cover his entire head as it began looking more like a tomato than a human "O-or you O-ochako. I-I really can't imagine it w-without y-y-you." Ochako then turned just as, if not more red than Izuku, as she put her hands up to her face, jumping over the couch to hide from the other spectators to this conversation.

"P-please don't say something so embarrassing! Tsuyu is watching!" Ochako squeaked as she tried her best to hide herself behind the couch. Tsuyu though had other plans, as she leaned over to the couch, one finger on her mouth. "Hmmm, this Ochako is also really adorable, ribbit." Tsuyu declared, as steam began rising from Ochako's head.

"Why is mommy steaming?" Was the last thing Ochako heard before the emotional stimulus short-circuited her brain.

* * *

Several minutes later Ochako was able to join the others at the table again, as Tsuyu worked on calming everyone down enough that they would not accidentally overload from emotional stimulus again.

"Ribbit. I think you would be able to calm down more if we watched the news." She then turned to Izuku and Ochako, staring at the two as they jumped; as they were both afraid she would say something to make them feel even more embarrassed. Eri looked up at her parents, wondering why they could be so weird sometimes.

"Y-yeah, let's watch the news, that would probably clear my mind, hehehe." Ochako giggled nervously, not daring to look Tsuyu in the eye. Tsuyu kept her stare on Ochako for a second, but then turned towards the TV as she grabbed the remote and turned it to the news. Once again they saw the excited looking news anchor, as the news channel's theme began playing in the background.

"Good evening and welcome to the 6 o'clock news. I am your host for this evening, Misogi Kumagawa. The National Diet has declared in a press meeting that martial law might be considered for Japan, as the viral outbreak in China has now spread to most of the Asian main continent. Japan, together with the rest of the governments in the UN, have all expressed an avid interest in taking care of this matter posthaste, and there has even been talks of sending in the UN military. Experts speculate though that this might be too little too late, as many have pointed out that neither the Chinese, Russian or Korean military had the capability to stop the outbreak. Some have even said that the Japanese isles might be the next victim, though their speculations have been turned aside, with the opposition citing that no infected would be allowed to pass the military's containment zo-"

The TV was turned off, as Inko had grabbed the remote with a somewhat annoyed look on her face, as she began glaring daggers at the TV as though she could burn the thing down really, really slowly. "Hmph, here we are, trying to have a nice evening, and this rude young man has the audacity to try and ruin it." She then crossed her arms as she continuously stared at the TV.

Ochako and Izuku could only awkwardly smile at the acts of the green-haired mother, as they were not really sure how to respond, fearing that the annoyance Inko was feeling would be turned against them. This passed for several seconds, until Ochako dared to speak up, praying to god that Inko's annoyance was solely focused on the news anchor.

"Ms. Inko, I think the news host was just trying to do his job. I don't think he was trying to ruin anybody's dinner… and plus, I think it's important we know it… at least us heroes." Ochako turned her face down, having felt reluctant to say those things, and now feeling slightly embarrassed about having stood up to the nice Ms. Inko like that. She even began feeling bad about having said those things, and was about to apologize for being rude when Inko slightly lifted a hand to stop her, the older woman having caught the teenager's little inner conflict.

"I know dear, you are right in that regard. The man has his job and he needs to take care of it. I just got annoyed that we would need to hear those news when I am enjoying such a wonderful dinner with all of you." Inko waved her hand, trying to underline that she was not as annoyed as she might have seemed.

"Ribbit. I agree. We can always watch news later, or read up on them. Also I do not think Eri needs to hear this stuff." Tsuyu added, her blank stare aimed at Ochako. Eri, sitting in Ochako's lap, had not really been paying attention, and looked up at Tsuyu at her name being said.

"Hear what?"

Ochako looked down at Eri, a small smile on her face. "Nothing honey, just some adult stuff. You don't need to worry about it."

This however was clearly not the answer Eri was looking for, as her face instantly turned into a massive pout while she crossed her arms in much the same manner Inko had just done earlier.

"Yeah, cause I can't understand adult stuff." She then jumped out of Ochako's lap, running out of the common room and up the stairs. As Eri was running up the stairs, she could hear Ochako nervously calling out to her.

"Honey, I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Please come down again so mommy can apologize properly!"

Eri though was apparently not in the mood to listen to Ochako anymore, as she turned around halfway up the first row of stairs, clenched hands at her sides and face red. "No! I won't come down, cause you and daddy always tell me to not worry! So I don't want to listen to you anymore!" Eri's face began to tear up, as she spun around and ran up the stairs to the first floor, disappearing from the four people's sight. A couple of seconds passed where they just listened to see what Eri would do, when they suddenly heard a loud smack of a door being closed violently.

"I think you two need to have good talk with the little lady." Inko said as Izuku and Ochako turned their heads to look at her, a disappointed look on the green-haired mother's face as she stared at the two young parents.

"Yeah, I… I really did not see that one coming." Ochako grimaced; looking like Eri had just punched her in the gut.

"You should have, because that did not sound like something that just happened out of nowhere"

"Yeah… I… I will go and talk with her now." Ochako said as she stood from the couch, but was quickly stopped by Inko.

"I said you two, not just you dear. Also, I think you should give her a little time for herself right now, so she can calm down."

"But… but I should apologize to her, she was right."

"And apologizing to her right now would only make her feel worse. Give her some time."

"O… Okay." Ochako looked dejected as she lowered her head, a hand from Izuku coming up to rub circles on her back. This made her look up for a second to give him an appreciative smile, after which she returned to looking at the ground.

"Dear, don't feel so bad about it. It happens to everybody." Inko looked sympathetically at the young gravity-hero, trying her best to console the girl.

"But this is Eri! She has already been through so much; she shouldn't have to also deal with a mother l-like me!" Ochako yelled as she began tearing up, her shoulders beginning to shake while Izuku continued to rub her back. "I-I want to b-be a good mother to her!"

"And you are dear." Inko leaned forward in her seat, eyes filled with compassion as she stared at Ochako, all too well understanding what the young mother was dealing with right now.

Inko could clearly remember those times where Izuku had been angry with her, whether it was because she had messed up an All Might merchandise of his, or something as equally offending to her son. As much as people would see her as a wonderful mother, she knew that she was just as prone to mess-ups as other parents, and it was not always easy for a young kid to understand them.

"Clearly not." was the defeated answer she got from depressed girl, which made Inko well with pride at how serious Ochako was taking her role as a mother, but also annoyed at the defeatist attitude she was so ready to show at this one misstep.

"You will stop beating your head over this mistake young woman, or I will do it for you. You have been nothing but the best kind of mother young Eri could have asked for these last five months, and I will not see you give up so easily. I would rather say you should be proud to have lasted all this time without her being angry with you even once. And the same goes for you young man." She said matter-of-factly as she pointed at the two young parents, Izuku looking like a deer caught in the headlights as Inko dragged him into the conversation.

"I agree, ribbit. Eri always looks so happy together with you, and never really complains about anything, in fact, she always talks about you two being the best parents she could ever have. My sisters always have something they can yell at my parents about, ribbit." Tsuyu added as she moved to sit beside Ochako, reaching out to hold one of her hands, giving it a slight squeeze which was answered in kind.

"So right now I think you two should stay here, while Asui goes up to tell Eri that you two are waiting down here, and that she can come down when she is feeling better." This made Tsuyu point to herself, in what might pass as a quizzical look for the frog girl.

"Me?"

"Yes. I think she would be more willing to listen to you right now." Inko smiled at the questioning girl, giving her a small nod.

"Alright. Me and Ochako will wait here for her." Izuku's eyes shined with determination as he looked at his mother, once again showcasing his will to do his best for others. The same determination had also filled Ochako's eyes, as she grabbed one of Izuku's hands in hers, also staring at the green-haired mother.

"Good. Now, it is getting pretty late, so I think I will go home, but do call me tomorrow morning about how your talk went. And do sleep well." Inko yawned as she stood up, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"We will mom. And you too." Izuku answered as he walked to the kitchen to get some cups of green tea, expecting to wait for some time for Eri to come down again.

"Yeah, you too Inko. And thanks for smacking some sense into me." Ochako yawned herself as she bonked the side of her head with her hand.

"Yes, sleep well Ms. Inko." Tsuyu quickly reciprocated as she was already walking towards the stairs to go talk with Eri.

* * *

Izuku sat down in the couch, having gotten the tea as he sat down beside Ochako, who once again seemed to seep back into depression. Tsuyu had told them she was going to bed after talking with Eri, so she was not going to disturb them anymore. With that in mind, Izuku moved his arms to grab a hold of the brown-haired girl, dragging her into a hug.

"Hey Ochako... Do you ever regret taking in Eri?" He asked as he tightened his grip around Ochako. He had for the longest time felt that he could have done better as a father for Eri, always regretting leaving her at the dorm to be taken care of by the others, even though he knew they all would do their best. He felt he wanted to always stay at the young girl's side, being the best father she could have, to make up for the years of _torture_ she had suffered at the hands of Chisaki. He had been, and still was, a hero in her eyes, and he felt it was his duty to answer her pleas for help, as long as he lived.

And apparently Ochako felt the same way.

He had felt Ochako's terror at her thinking she was a terrible mother, and could do nothing but agree with her in wanting to do the best they could for Eri. But man, hearing it actually being said had really teared him up inside, and he could feel nothing but pride swirl up inside him at Ochako for being able to say what they had both been thinking, though this is something they should have talked about much earlier he noted. He then noticed that Ochako had begun shaking in his arms, as tears seemed to form in her eyes.

"I don't. I will never regret it. She has been one of the best things to happen to me, to us. But I am worried I am not the best mother she could have had." Ochako sobbed as she gripped Izuku's sleeves so hard they would probably tear. She had always questioned her role as a hero, looking up to her classmates for how awe-inspiring they seemed. And most off all, she looked up to Izuku, always the hero. He would do everything for those in danger, taking beating after beating, but never standing down. And when he talked about what his goal for being a hero was, how he wanted to be a hope in the dark for others, she had felt nothing but admiration for him.

Meanwhile she was just a hero for money. She was trash compared to him. She felt she could never reach his heights, never stand up to the same ideals he did. And she never told anybody about her insecurities, because what hero would she be, if she could not even overcome those. She would just be labelled a failure, never striving to be a real hero who would sacrifice herself for others. If she was not strong, then how could she be strong for others?

And she hid it all behind that cheerful smile, always being so upbeat.

And now she had to take care of young Eri too. Young and sweet Eri, who had been at the mercy of Chisaki for so long. She would do her best for her young daughter, oh she would make sure of that, but was her best really good enough to heal young Eri? The young girl seemed happy all the time, and had never been angry or sad, no matter what happened. But had they really helped her get out of the trauma that Chisaki had inflicted on Eri? When had she ever come to them to cry about what had happened during those years? The answer was, never, and that answer terrified her.

"I am too." She heard Izuku whisper into her ear, his voice choked. "I am worried she might be crying in her sleep, after all this time, still haunted by being alone for so long." Izuku then tightened her hold on Ochako even further, as she moved her arms to do the same, both of them trying to seek comfort and reassurance in the other.

They sat like that for a long time, both sobbing into the shoulder of the other.

Slowly, after what had felt like hours, did they move to stare at each other, their faces wet with tears as they just… looked into the other's eyes.

"But I believe mom was right. You have been the best mother Eri could have asked for. I know saying as much won't make the fear go away, but I truly do believe that."

And there it was. That hope that Izuku always had in him, that ability to see the best in others, no matter what they thought about themselves. Ochako admired that trait about him, but also hated it, as he could never see all the good he had in his own heart. Well, she could do the same.

"And you have been the best father she could have asked for, you idiot." She grinned through tears at him. "Man, what a bunch of crybabies we are. I think Katsuki might be right about us." she said, which made Izuku let out a small laugh.

"He probably is…" Izuku grimaced as he leaned back into the couch, Ochako doing the same thing. "So… when Eri comes down, you ready to try being the best parents she could have." He looked over at Ochako, eyes having once again been filled with determination. She always seemed to do that to him, making him strive to take that one extra step, to always be the best he could be. He did not think he would be as good a hero, as good a person, if it was not for her.

And Ochako felt the exact same thing about him.

They could both feel that. They both knew they were better thanks to the other. So she gave him the biggest grin she could muster as she held up her hand, thumbs up pointed towards him.

"Yes! Let's go beyond, plus ultra!"

"Plus ultra!"

* * *

 **Man, what a chapter to write. I did say that the fluff was going to take a backseat, but I do hope it was not to sudden. Well I certainly enjoyed writing this, and I do hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much.**

 **Now, unto some explanations. As you can see, the tone of this story is definitely different to the tone of BNHA. Do not expect this to change that much. This is not going to be a happy-go-lucky story, and I feel I should at least put up one more warning, now that you have seen... a glimpse of it. I do however hope you continue to read this story, as I am definitely proud of what I am writing, and would love for people to read it.**

 **I will however still write some feel-good parts in, as I would much rather enjoy that than just 'Sadness Incarnate' throughout this entire story... Also I would probably vomit from all the angst I would be writing, if I didn't try and alleviate it.**

 **And as always, do please leave a review about how you felt about this story so far, or this chapter in particular. Any comments about what you felt I did right or critique about what I could have done better are always welcome, as I do use them to improve myself and correct the story where mistakes are pointed out. To the best of my ability of course.**

 **And as always, have a great day!**


	4. White Tears

**And thus, it was decreed by me: "Let there be another chapter, and let it be known it shall contain the ingredients for a setup."**

 **And so, another chapter rose from the earth, to take its place among its brothers and sisters.**

 **...**

 **I don't have an overblown ego, I swear.**

 **All jokes aside, welcome to the third chapter in 'My Zombie Academia'. I do hope you have all had a great day, and are ready for another dive into the good old dryer, because this chapter might be shorter than the others, but that just means the goodness is more compressed. And also I have a tiny tidbit at the end of this chapter, so do stick around at the end** **.**

 **Boku no Hero Academia and any and all related products belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Eri felt terrible.

She had yelled at mommy.

Mommy and daddy.

They had been talking about some bad news anchor guy. Grandpa Inko had gotten angry, or however angry she could get, at him.

Then aunty Tsu had said that Eri should not hear something, and she had asked what it was.

And then mommy had said not to worry, again.

And Eri had gotten angry at mommy and daddy, and yelled at them. She had also cried while yelling at them, she thinks. She wasn't really sure what she did.

And then she had run out of the room, up to daddy's room. She knew she could hide from them there.

And now she was hiding here, under the All Might cover she had gotten from daddy.

And she was crying even more now, turning the apple covered pillow she slept on soggy; trying to rub her face as deeply into it as possible, wiping tears and snot all over the pillow and her face.

And she just wanted to dig her face even harder into the pillow, because mommy and daddy would probably hate her now after yelling at them.

And they would probably be right in hating her.

And not wanting to have anything to do with her.

And hate her. And reject her. And leave her alone. And-

" _Say that you are cursed."_

"NO!" Eri yelled, as the foreign thought invaded her mind.

"My daddy said my quirk was kind! It is not a curse! I-I-I am not a c-curse." Eri whimpered out the last line, sobs overtaking her small body as she began shaking, arms coming up to hold her body as if she was freezing.

" _But it is."_ The thought whispered. _"And you are. I told you that for years, so you could understand that nobody wants YOU!"_ the thought yelled as its voice increased in volume and anger.

"Bu-but they said they w-wanted me! They always say that!" She whispered back at the thought, desperation evident in her voice.

" _THEY ARE LYING!"_ the thought roared. Eri yelped as she held her hands on her head, trying to protect herself from this parasitic invader.

"L-leave me alone! Just leave me aloneee." Eri sobbed as she began to cry, her mouth losing the ability to form coherent words.

' _Oh, I will never leave you alone,_ Eri. _I will always haunt you, always make your life a_ miserable hell! _And I will be back for you, soon, very soon.'_ The thought venomously whispered into Eri's mind, but suddenly disappeared when Eri heard a voice from outside the door.

"Eri, ribbit?"

* * *

Tsuyu was not really sure how to handle this. She knew Eri was on the other side of that door, she could _hear_ her as the young girl cried her heart out in what must have been her first real cry in months, if not years.

And she had been asked by Ms. Midoriya to talk with Eri.

Now, she could always be as direct as she was most of the time, but she felt that this situation was not as cut-and-dry as that. Just telling the young girl that she thought her parents had been in the wrong seemed well, wrong.

Or at least not the most ideal way to put it.

Tsu sighed, a rare occurrence for her, as she could feel her thoughts tumbling through her mind, trying to figure out how to approach the young girl. That was when she heard a loud yell coming from inside the room, a loud "NO!" from little Eri.

Tsuyu nearly kicked down the door right then and there, but quickly reminded herself that it would surely not help the girl, only scare her. And she did not need to be scared of Tsuyu or anybody right now. What she needed was to feel safe.

And that's when it hit Tsuyu. _Safe_. That's the keyword. Eri needed to feel safe right now. Feel safe enough to talk with Izuku and Ochako, safe enough to come out of her room, and most importantly…

Eri needed to feel safe enough to _cry_ ; to admit being afraid and seeking help from others. She needed her parents, and for them to let her cry in their arms.

And right now she didn't. She was scared of them seeing her being mad and crying.

' _So that's why you ran up to Izuku's room. You were afraid of them hating you.'_ And so Tsuyu decided to do the thing she was best at, and actually be direct, counter to what she had thought earlier. She then waited until Eri seemed to stop talking, so she would be sure the horned girl heard her.

"Eri, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, and immediately the frantic crying on the other side of the door stopped.

' _Not good, ribbit. That means she is afraid of me hearing her too'_ Tsuyu's tongue whipped out for a second, the only visible sign of distress on the frog-girl.

"Eri, I know you want to be alone right now, and I will be leaving shortly so you can be by yourself. But Izuku and Ochako are sitting down in the common room, and they will be staying there until you feel comfortable with coming out again." Tsuyu paused, taking in a deep breath, as she prepared for the next part that might just make Eri even more upset. "And I think you should go down there as soon as you feel better. Your parents are just as upset as you right now, and you three need to talk. And you all need to be honest with each other."

Tsuyu stopped, unsure of how Eri would react right now, as she knew from her own siblings how they could react wildly different to what you would have expected.

' _No, I forgot to say something.'_ Tsuyu then took a half-step forward, as she lowered her voice, but not enough that Eri would not hear her.

"And if you want, you can talk with me too. But you need to talk with Izuku and Ochako first." Tsuyu then waited for Eri's reaction once again. After several second she was rewarded with the sound of small footsteps slowly approaching the door. As Eri slightly opened the door from the other side to peek at Tsuyu, Tsuyu could see how her eyes were bloodshot and her face was covered in tears and snot.

And Tsuyu could see in her eyes that she looked terrified, and the froggy girl immediately felt a compulsion to drag the little girl into a hug. But she restrained herself, instead bending her knees as to be at eye level with the little girl.

' _She needs her parents right now, not me.'_ She clicked with her tongue, annoyance at not being able to help the little girl rising in her.

"Y-you promise they will stay until I c-come out? And that they won't tell me to not w-w-worry?" Eri whispered to Tsuyu, barely loud enough for the amphibian hero to hear between the sobs that Eri wasn't able to hold back.

"I promise they will stay. But I can't promise you the second one; that is a promise you need to make with them." Tsuyu could see how Eri's eyes became downcast, clearly not liking what she had said. "But I will make sure they try not to, I can promise you that."

"Okay… Thank you." Eri said dejectedly, eyes turning to the floor, though Tsuyu could hear that Eri genuinely meant it when she thanked her.

"As long as you are okay, ribbit." Tsuyu closed her eyes as she allowed a little smile to creep up on her face. This girl really was way too patient and selfless for her age, though with the parents she had it really did not come as a surprise. Tsuyu then stretched her arms, as she felt her body tell her it was getting tired.

"Well Eri, I am feeling really tired, so I think I might call in early. If you need me, just knock on my door. And don't worry about waking me; if you need help, you need help."

Eri didn't answer as she stood in the little door-peek, and Tsuyu took that as she could leave the little girl to let her breathe for a bit. She didn't get far though before she heard the young girl's voice behind her.

"Aunty Tsuyu?"

"Yes?" Tsuyu questioned, as she turned her body to look at the white-haired girl, seeing that the girl had decided to move the door enough that she was now fully visible.

"Thank you." Eri said, though she still looked quite depressed

"Happy to help" Tsuyu smiled, this time a big warm smile on her face, as she felt happy she could help Eri in whatever small way she could.

* * *

Izuku felt tired. Like, really, _really_ tired. He had been staying up for the last four hours with Ochako, waiting for Eri to come down. And Ochako was apparently feeling just as tired as him, sitting beside him with her head nodding, half-drunk teacup nestled in her hands. He looked over to the clock, to remind him what the time was. 23:53. Yup, it was getting late, really late. But he needed to stay awake, it wouldn't do to fall asleep no-

He felt himself jolt up, as he had been falling forward, brain kicking into high gear for a second to make sure he did not bash his head against the table. Or anything else for that matter.

' _Get yourself together Izuku. You are the inheritor of One for All, not getting sleep for one day should be nothing.'_

"Izuku, you okay? I saw you jo… jolt, are you getting tired?" Ochako yawned while asking, worried about Izuku's rather spontaneous movement.

"N-no, I am okay. I was just falling asleep, so it actually helped me stay awake." He scratched behind his neck, embarrassed about having acted that way around Ochako.

"Oh okay, hehe. Maybe I should try and fall over t-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Immediately the two young heroes whipped their heads around, all tiredness having escaped their bodies. And when they laid their eyes on the young girl that was their daughter, they could not help but tear up.

Eri was a disheveled mess. She was holding unto a pillow, clutching it close to her chest.

And the worst thing was what they saw in her eyes. She looked scared, terrified. She had the eyes of the young girl that had been the prisoner of Chisaki.

' _Oh god, honey, why did I not notice how you were feeling earlier? No, no. Focus Ochako, your daughter needs you right now!'_

"Yes honey?"

"C-… can we talk?"

"Sure, honey, as much as you want to!" Ochako tried to put on a smile while patting the empty couch-seat beside her.

Eri though stood still on the stairs, looking at her parents.

"Can you promise to not tell me to not worry? Else I won't talk" Eri's eyes had taken on a serious shine when she asked.

"…" Ochako's mouth clammed up. This was short lasted though, as Ochako opened her mouth to speak, only to notice Izuku move beside her, grabbing one of Ochako's hands as he looked up at the young girl.

"Okay Eri, we promise." Izuku then felt Ochako squeeze his hand as she sent him a smile.

They then watched as Eri, seemingly satisfied with Izuku's answer, moved down to the couch, but instead of sitting down, moved to stand in front of the two, her face buried in the pillow.

"Honey?" Ochako asked worried.

"I'm scared." Came out of Eri in a muffled whisper, as she began shaking.

"Scared?" Ochako reached out a hand, putting it on Eri's arm, who jolted at the sudden contact, but quickly calmed down when she realized what it was. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you."

Eri gave a small nod, seemingly okay with the contact. Izuku followed Ochako's example, and moved his hand to rest it against Eri's other arm.

Eri then peeked up from the pillow. "I was scared you might hate me. That you would think I was a bother."

"We do not hate you! We could never hate you!" Ochako practically yelled at the young girl's comment. "We love you, and would only wish the best for you." She smiled as tears had gathered at the edge of her eyes threatening to spill over.

"But C… Chi… Chisaki-" Eri did not get further, as Ochako grabbed both her arms, staring intently at the young girl.

"Honey, what that man said is a _lie_. Izuku has said it, and I will say it too, just so you know how right it is… Your quirk is really, really kind. _You_ are really, really kind. And I am so sorry for not saying that to you earlier. For god's sake, I should have noticed that you felt so bad, cause I am your mama! And I am so, so sorry for letting you deal with that all alone." Ochako teared up as she kept speaking, tears dropping from her eyes as she could not completely control them.

"And I am sorry too, Eri. I told you your quirk was kind, and you seemed so happy after the culture festival, so I thought you were feeling better. But I should have realized that you were still dealing with it. I am so sorry for that Eri." Izuku said as he moved his hand to rest on Eri's shoulder, pushing the girl closer to them.

"Mommy. Daddy." Eri cried in a low voice, the young girl's body beginning to shake a lot. She then tackled the young parents, pushing into them as they moved to enclose her in a massive hug, the two parents openly crying as the young girl in their arms bawled her heart out. "I-I am so sorry t-too. I don't w-want you to hate me!" the young girl blubbered.

"And we are so shorry too. W-whe will try to be better parents and lishten to you when you feel s-sad. So pwease always come to us when you need help!" Ochako blubbered back, so caught up in her emotions that her speech was getting slurred.

* * *

Eri was snoring soundly in the couch. Seated on both sides of her were Izuku and Ochako, looking slightly worried with teacups in hand.

"Do you think we can do better this time?" Izuku questioned as he turned to look at Ochako, a worried look in his eyes. Ochako was in the middle of taking a sip from her cup, and put it down to let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I know we said earlier that we would try and be the best parents she could have, and I do believe we can do that together, but I am still just so scared we are going to mess up again."

"Same here."

"She does deserve the best we can do."

"Yeah."

Ochako then turned to Izuku, eyes shining with compassion as she glanced at Eri, after which she turned her eyes towards Izuku.

"Let's make a promise. We will be the best parents for Eri that she could ever have. Not because of some heroic duty, or society expecting it of us, but because we _want to_. We will listen to her when she has something to say, play with her when she wants to play and comfort her when she is sad." Ochako then held out her right hand, extending her pinkie. "Promise?"

Izuku reached out with his right arm, locking his pinkie with Ochako's. "Promise."

* * *

"So, how did it go, ribbit?" Tsuyu questioned as she came down from her room to spot Izuku and Ochako in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Izuku turned towards her, apron covering his chest and legs.

"It went… okay. I think we have finally figured out that we need to talk together when we are feeling bad. It just took one sad Eri to make us realize that." Izuku winced at his last comment, clearly not happy with that it took Eri crying to make them realize how they messed up.

"Good, ribbit. And where is she right now?"

"Right over there." Izuku explained as he pointed at the couch. Tsuyu walked over, only to see Eri lying in the fetal position on the couch, a blanket draped over her. She seemed to be sleeping contently, as a small smile was spread across her face.

' _cute'_

The young girl seemed to have sensed somebody watching her in her sleep, as she began stirring from her slumber. Blurry eyes turned to focus on Tsuyu, as Eri yawned.

"Mworning aunty Tsuyu" She groggily said to Tsuyu, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning. Are you feeling better now?"

A smile spread across Eri's face, as she looked up at Tsuyu.

"Yeah! Me, mommy and daddy had a long talk and it was really good! I still feel like crying a lot, but now I know I can always hug mommy or daddy if I am feeling sad!" Eri was then promptly scooped up into a couple of arms, Ochako having snuck up behind her and practically dragging the young girl into a hug.

"Honey, I am so glad you trust us so much. But remember, being sad is okay, just as much as being happy!" Ochako exclaimed while rubbing her cheek against Eri's

"Yes mommy! And you need to remember too!" the young girl laughed, tickled by her mother's rubbing.

"I promise honey, I will." Ochako smiled as she moved Eri to hold the little girl in front of her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Good." Eri acknowledged as she moved her hands unto Ochako's chest, as if she was blessing her. Her eyes then took on a quizzical look, as her gaze moved from her mother's eyes to her chest.

"Mommy, did you get bigger?"

A crash could be heard in the background, and as the three girls looked over, they saw Izuku in the kitchen having apparently fallen over in the middle of cooking.

"Eri, I think you short-circuited your dad." Tsuyu then looked over to Ochako, whose face was locked in the direction of Izuku, steam rising from her head.

"And your mom too."

Eri could only look confused at Tsuyu's comments, once again wondering why everybody in this class, including her parents, were so _weird._

* * *

Katsuki had been in a bad mood the entire day. First of all he had had to deal with the most of his class being out yesterday, including his personal punching bag Kirishima, and so he had nobody too went on. Second of all, he had to deal with that goddamn happy-go-lucky family eating dinner with Inko and Tsuyu in the fucking common room. Of course, _that_ was easily solved by him resigning himself to his room. And thirdly, that entire family had apparently decided to start a fucking family drama that lasted the _whole fucking night_ , keeping the explosive hero awake.

' _About time those goddamn shits got their act together and acted like a real fucking family. What fucking kid goes five months without crying or complaining once?! Fucking idiots.'_ He had thought to himself when he spotted them in the common room.

He then flopped down unto the couch beside Eri, giving her a quick glare when she did not stop staring at him.

"What'cha looking at squirt?"

"You look angry." She stated while crooking her head to the side.

"No sh-… Yeah obviously, cause you guys kept crying the entire night."

"You heard that?!" Was the shocked cry from Izuku.

"The entire fudging school could hear you, and especially the squirt." He pointed at Eri while glaring at Izuku. This made Eri cast down her head.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh for f-. You are not just a squirt, you're an idiotic squirt. You think I care about your apology. The ones who should apologize are your idiot parents for ignoring how bad you freaking felt for so flipping long." Katsuki groaned while rubbing his temple.

' _These guys give me a fucking headache every time I speak with them. Maybe I should ask Kirishima for a fight. Yeah, I will do that. But first, let's see what is on the goddamn news'_

Katsuki reached out to grab the remote, switching to the main news channel, where the same excited looking news anchor seemed to be in the middle of an interview about some kind of flask project.

' _Fucking boring.'_

He then pushed on the remote, seeing the small flicker on the screen as the news segment reset itself. The news anchor came on screen, looking not nearly as excited as earlier.

As the man was about to talk, Katsuki heard the sound of the main doors opening, and turned around to see most of the class walking in. The spiky-haired hero paused the TV and turned around.

"Hey! Where the hell have you all been?! I was stuck alone with this crybaby family all freaking day. And Kirishima, you better be ready for a fight later!"

"Relax buddy, we were all doing our things, and ended up taking the same train to get back to school." Kirishima waved apologetically, trying to dissuade the angry Katsuki in front of him from blowing up the building.

"Yeah, and what were you doing then!?"

"Saying goodbye to my parents. They are taking a vacation, and I was spending the day over at their place, helping them pack. They should be on the plane now."

"Hmph, fine then." Katsuki grunted, as he turned to the TV, unpausing the news.

"Hello, and welcome to the 10 o'clock news. I am your host, Kumagawa Misogi… Today at 8:55, the national diet has released information that the viral infection spreading throughout main Asia has landed on Japanese shores. I repeat, the virus has come ashore on Japanese soil. They said in a statement that martial law might be enacted in the next couple of days if the military fails to contain the initial infection. Several people in the Japanese admiralty have been fired as a consequence of letting the virus breach through their containment in the Japanese Sea. The government has advised that civilians stay home for now, and not go outside their homes unless it is absolutely necessary. Heroic institutions have been called in to help the military contain the outbreak, and the government hopes that the aid of these heroes will stop the virus from spreading."

…

"Well, fuck."

* * *

 **And so, we have now gotten through what I would say is the setup. Once again, I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this piece.**

 **So as you readers have probably noticed, there is an M-rating on this story. And no, that M-rating is not there because of Bakugou, though he kind of does warrant it. The M-rating is there because I have plans for this story that might involve people getting hurt, bad. And when you do get to those parts, which will be soon, you will know why I have put up several warnings so far in this story.**

 **And do know that I will be enjoying all the reactions when it happens. *laughs sadistically***

 **And again, please do leave reviews. I use them to improve my writing, both the good things and the bad things, and I can't improve if people don't tell me what can and should be changed, both about this story and my writing in general.**

 **And as always, do have a wonderful day.**


	5. Tears in the Fabric

**Hey there readers, and welcome to another chapter in 'My Zombie Academia'**

 **Today's story is brought to you by the letter F, as in "Fuck these exams I am getting burned out".**

 **In other news, this chapter is shorter than the others and that is because... my brain decided to say "Fuck your plans, we writing this shit now". Also because I felt this chapter ended oh so wonderfully. You will see when you get there.**

 **Now for some reviewer responses, because those seem fun.**

 **Cadaver1041 - Please find enclosed within this link a true to life reaction of me reading your comment: www-youtube-com/watch?v=Lm_GPkOfVKI (replace the lines - with dots . ).**

* * *

 **Day #0 of the Japanese outbreak**

* * *

The gym/assembly hall of U.A. was abuzz with the chatter of students. Row upon row of chairs had been set up for the different classes, who were all busy chatting among themselves. Some of the teachers were standing off to the sides, conversing among themselves or the students, while the rest of the staff were sitting up on the elevated theater platform in one side the room, an empty podium placed near the edge.

Excitement was filling the room as students chatted about whatever came to mind, though for the most part the discussions were about what reason there could be for the school to call an assembly.

"Dude, it is totally about that new rumour that the government is going to require heroes to participate in that swimsuit calendar!"

"Naw bro, they are totally going to talk about how Midnight's suit is still to slutty, I just know it bro."

"Could you two shut up, they're going to talk about that new law requiring heroes to be reevaluated each year to see if they can keep their license."

"Naw dude, it must be the swimsuit calendar. I need to see Fatgum in some trunks, else I can't live dude."

"I still don't know why you want to see that bro, but whatever floats your boat."

"You guys are idiots."

"Hey dude, you are just not secure enough in your sexuality dude. You gotta experiment a bit dude."

"Bro, I am secure in my sexuality, secure enough to know I like girls, bro."

"Buzzkill"

It was then a small creature that looked like a mouse, a squirrel and a ferret all the same time came on stage, and walked towards the podium. This was the principal of U.A, Nezu something-something. He tapped the mic setup on the podium twice, and after hearing the reverb, gave a satisfied hum as he looked towards the students. He then coughed into the mic to get the attention of said students, and after a couple of seconds of waiting for the chatter to die down, did the principal speak.

"Hello there, dear students of U.A. I have called this assembly today because of, as many of you have probably guessed, the viral outbreak that has landed on Japanese shores since yesterday. We wish to address the worries that you might have about what effect this would have on the school and your lives, and as such, when I have finished talking, I will allow the teachers to hand out mics to students who have questions. Of course, I will probably be addressing most of your questions, but do not be afraid to voice your concerns." Nezu then took a small pause, as a map of the school appeared behind the principal.

"First off all, we wish to tell you all that school will not be shut down as of now. We think this will be for the best, as to ensure that you all still get the education you need. However, the amount of classes you will have will be cut down exponentially, as many of our teachers have been asked to come help contain the virus." A small cheer could be heard coming from several of students.

"Yes, yes, more free-time is always pleasant, but we do expect you to work just as hard to uphold the principles of U.A. as you did before." The principal chuckled while a dark aura emitted from him for a brief moment, silencing the cheerers.

"Second off all, we are expecting all second and third-year students to participate in this operation. This will only be in a supportive role though, as only fully licensed heroes will be allowed to directly be involved with the virus. So do think of this as more of a school trip, but be wary that you will all be expected to participate and help the licensed heroes. As for the first years, you will all stay in the school with your respective homeroom teachers, Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Vlad. Many of you first-years do have your provisional licenses, but we have after discussing it among the faculty decided that you shall stay here." Grumbles could be heard from Bakugou and Kirishima at this, the latter complaining about it not being manly to stay behind.

"Thirdly, the students staying at the school will not be allowed to leave the school premises. This has been decided as we believe that right now, following the advice of the government would be the wisest decision. Thus, if you want to leave the premises, you must have good reason for leaving, and not stay away from the school for too long. The specifics of how long this can be will be left to the discretion of your homeroom teachers. Now if there any questions, please, now is the time to ask them."

Quickly the hand of Iida shot up into the air, and after being handed a mic by a teacher stood up.

"Yes, I have some questions."

"And what is it you want to ask, Mr. Tenya?"

"For how long do you expect this situation to last?" Iida's arm then began moving in the robotic manner he was so accustomed to making. "I am afraid that the reduction of teachers in a longer period of time will hurt our education, and set us back compared to other classes, and so, I wish to know if you have any idea how long this will continue, and if you have any contingencies in place?"

"To answer the first part of your question, we can sadly only say we do not know. The virus has proven itself to be quite resilient, but we do believe we can stop it, and so, I cannot set a specific date as of now. As for any contingencies, we have several. First of all, the teachers that will stay behind do have the ability to educate on a larger scale individually, and so can partly cover the lack of personnel with sheer hard work. Second of all, we also have several teachers from other institutions and retired heroes who have all volunteered to cover as temporary teachers, if it is needed. Now, do you have any more questions?"

"Yes. I would like to hear, are you also going to be participating in this excursion?"

"That is correct. I will be acting as an intermediary between the heroes and the military, ensuring that all communications run smoothly. Anymore questions?"

"No sir, that is all I wished to know."

"thank you Mr. Tenya. Now, is there anybody else that wish to have their questions answered?"

Kirishima raised his hand while rising from his seat, reaching out for the mic that a nearby teacher handed to him.

"Yeah. I want to know, why the hell are the second and the third-years going, but we first years are going to be stuck at school? That just isn't manly at all!" Kirishima was clearly annoyed at having to be forced to stay at the school, as the young hero-in-training crossed his arms.

"Well, Mr. Kirishima, there are various reasons for why we have decided as much. First of all, it is because of what has happened to your classes in the past. Both first year classes have had several run-ins with villains, and though you may think otherwise, the faculty believes it has taken a toll on you, physically and mentally. You were not meant to have confrontations with any mayor villains until after you graduated, and yet you have had several." Nezu released a bit of his ominous aura, clearly annoyed at what has happened with the first-years.

"Secondly, we do not believe you are ready mentally to confront this threat. As much as you have dealt with villains before, this is something else. We were even debating whether or not we should withhold the second and third-years from going, but decided they had the mental acumen and maturity to act, and I emphasize this point, in a support role. They will not be directly involved with the virus at any point during this operation, and the faculty are very adamant about that." Nezu then raised his paw, three fingers pointing upwards.

"And lastly, and most importantly, we do not want to expose you first-years to any more danger. You have all dealt with some terrible things, met horrifying villains and in some cases, fought for your very lives. We, and with that I mean the entirety of the faculty, are genuinely worried for you. You are our students first and foremost, and we care about all our students. We wish for you to have as great a future as possible, and do not believe sending you, our youngest students, to this operation will ensure that. Now, I do hope that answered your question Mr. Kirishima."

Kirishima grumbled as he sat down in his seat again, handing the mic back to the teacher as he complained that it still wasn't manly.

"Now, are there any more questions?"

Nezu looked out to students, and after waiting several seconds, with no other arms being raised, clapped his hands.

"Good. Now, if you do later realize something you wished to ask, please do not be afraid to contact either your homeroom teacher or me. And do remember that all of you are students at U.A. You are the next generation that will shine the future for all of us, and we believe wholeheartedly in your ability to overcome any obstacle in your way. Go beyond, plus ultra!" Nezu then raised his right paw in the air, clenching it into a fist, followed by the students and faculty doing the same.

* * *

 **Day #1 of the Japanese outbreak**

* * *

"Maaan, I can't believe we are staying behind. That just ain't manly at all!" Kirishima moaned as he sat in his seat, homeroom about to start. "The other classes already left yesterday, and yet we still have to have classes like always." Kirishima leaned backwards, raising his seat to balance precariously on its hind legs.

"Dumbass, do you really think you would get to do any-fucking-thing even if you went." Bakugou glared at Kirishima, annoyance evident in his eyes. Kirishima had been complaining about not going for the entire day and yesterday, stating that it would have been one of the manliest things he could have done in long time. And Bakugou had of course been subjected to listening to him this entire time, the hardening quirk-user being able to shrug off all of Bakugou's "warning shots".

"W-well, I think it's nice that we for once get to stay behind. Plus, I would be too worried about Eri to go." Relief was evident in Izuku's voice, the young man having been worried that they would have been required to go after the principal had called the assembly.

"Yeah, that, and your fucking girlfriend" Bakugou snapped at Izuku, who seemed to turn as red as ketchup at his childhood friend's comment.

"S-she isn't my g-girlfriend Kacchan! We just take care of Eri together!" Izuku's voice had turned an octave higher, sounding more like a mouse than an actual human.

"Wait what?! She isn't your girlfriend?! Then what the hell have all those lovey-dovey moments between you two been about?!" Mineta practically screamed at Izuku, murder evident in his eyes as he stared the green-haired father down.

"Lovey-dovey moments?!" Izuku squealed, his voice pitching higher and higher.

"YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT THE HELL YOU HAVE BEEN DOING?! THAT'S IT; I AM RETRACTING YOUR MANCARD!" Mineta screamed as he jumped into the air, his hands moving to his ball-filled hair.

"GRAPE RUUUUSH!"

"Aaaargh! Save me Kacchan!"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Would you quiet down? Seeing this irrational behavior from my students makes me feel like we really should consider expelling some of you." The whole class quieted down as they turned their heads towards the gigantic class door, their teacher Aizawa standing in the door way in his sleeping bag, slurping on a juice carton. "Now sit down."

"Yes Mr. Aizawa!" the students moved quickly to their respective seats, sweat-drops on several students as they nervously anticipated their teacher to come up with another terrifying thing for them to do as punishment for being 'irrational'.

"Four seconds, seems you lot are improving. But you all still have a long way to go before you can call yourself heroes." Aizawa moved to the teacher's desk and began writing on the board, showcasing the students how the new schedule looked, all the while slipping out of his sleeping bag.

"As you can see, you will have a lot more free time for now, as Mr. Nezu explained earlier. That does not mean though that you can fool around…" Aizawa turned his look towards Mineta and Kaminari, shooting the two perverts a warning glare. "Or skip out on your hero training. In fact, I expect you guys to work much harder than before, to compensate for all your new free time. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mr. Aizawa!"

"Good, now to move on to today's schedule…"

Aizawa then began today's lessons, with the class either listening intensely, zoning out, or a bit of both. Expect for one brown-haired girl.

* * *

Ochako was embarrassed as all hell. She had overheard the conversation between Izuku, Mineta and Bakugou, and couldn't get it out of her head.

' _Lovey-dovey moments!? I know I like Deku, maybe even love him, but was what we were doing really like that!? We promised to take care of Eri together, a-and I know parents usually have a good relationship, but me and Izuku aren't like that! T-though I really wish we were…'_ Ochako then shook her head, trying to wipe the thoughts out of her mind.

' _No no no Ochako, get a grip. You said you would not let your feelings get in the way of you being there for Eri and being a hero. Though why did he have to deny me being his girlfriend that directly? Does he really only spend so much time with me because of Eri? No, Izuku wouldn't be mean like that. But he might just see me as a friend. But he's been so nice to me, and he did say he can't imagine his life without me. Fuuuuck, why does this have to be so hard!? Why can't there just be a how-to guide on love!?'_ Ochako moved her hands to her head, feeling a migraine coming on as her thoughts bounced around inside her mind.

"Uraraka, are you going to be fine?" Aizawa asked, prompting the young girl to look up, as she noticed most of the class was staring at her. Her cheeks began turning red as she rubbed the back of her head, a forced smile on her face.

"Yes, I am fine. Just a bit tired." Ochako quickly came up with a lie, not wishing for the class to know why she was acting weird. She then felt a chill down her spine, and as she looked around for the source of it, locked eyes with Ashido, who moved her fingers up to cover her mouth as she snickered at the gravity-heroine. Ochako eyes were filled with dread, as she mouthed a silent, desperate 'no' to her purple-skinned friend, thought she feared the worst was yet to come.

What Ochako didn't know is how right and yet wrong she was at the same time about the worst having yet to come, and how she would come to miss those teases of Mina…

Forever.

* * *

 **Did you guys like that ending? Eh? Did you? I sure did. I am laughing my ass off at this ending. I might be enjoying this ending a bit too much. But I don't regret a single thing. Hehehe.**

 **So as you can see, we are finally getting to the meat of the story. Soon, I will get to have some REAL fun...**

 **Wow, I seriously turn into the biggest sadist when I write.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, cause I certainly enjoyed writing it, which is pretty damn obvious.**

 **And for those paying attention at the start, I left a little clue to another story I have in the planning phase as of now.**

 **And do remember to leave a review. Taking two minutes out of your day to write something, helps keep me even more motivated in writing this.**


End file.
